Swapped: Inazuma Eleven
by Floric1434
Summary: Nagumo has a sister named Yuuka? Suzuno has a twin brother called Atsuya? What? Fudou's the mastermind behind Teikoku Academy? Aki's the chairman's daughter? And why is Touko a surfer... AND A BOY? !
1. 001 Let's Play Soccer! Part 1

Flo: … HELLO AND WELCOME TO 2012! :D IS ANYBODY ALIVE? LOL JUST KIDDING! SO, I DECIDED TO USE THIS STORY IDEA AS MY SECOND DEBUT FOR 2012! :DD

IE Cast: Why are you using caps?

Flo: CAUSE I'M SCREAMING!

IE Cast: Again, why?

Flo: BECAUSE I'M EXCITED! YOU GUYS DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE _AND _LOVE 2011! :DDD

IE Cast: O.e One more question, why is this story titled 'Swapped: Inazuma Eleven'?

Flo: Becaaause, aww you guys just go on and read yourselves la!

IE Cast: SHE CHANGED HER PERSONALITY OAe

Flo: XXDD!

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S 2012 PEEPS! :DD AND WELCOME TO FLORIC1434'S NEW STORY! OF COURSE, THE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY LEVEL-5! :DD WHEE I AM EXCITED TOO!**

Flo: SEE! EVEN THE DISCLAIMER IS EXCITED! :DDDD

IE Cast: ((epic facepalming))

**Swapped: Inazuma Eleven**

**(A Remake of the Original Inazuma Eleven, With Unsuspecting Twists)**

**Stand Up! Stand Up! Tachiagariiyo!**

**(Stand up! Stand up! Let's stand up!)**

Dark and cloudy. Those are the only words that could be used to describe the soccer field right now.

Out of nowhere, a soccer ball that had been kicked with inhuman force zoomed past the soccer players in light blue uniforms, all of them screaming from the pain of getting hit by the said ball.

The goalkeeper of team raised up both of his hands, in an attempt to stop the ball.

But of course, like all the other goalkeepers from other teams, _he failed_.

Screaming, the ball was sent flying into the goal, emitting smoke as the net slowed the ball down.

The whistle blew and the commenter shouted, "GOOAAL!"

"Demonstrating overwhelming strength, it's Teikoku Academy's victory!" he continued.

On the scoreboard, everybody would gasp at the score.

Thirteen goals to none.

That just seemed impossible, yet the said team Teikoku Academy had made it a reality.

On the other side of the field, was Teikoku's soccer team.

Their silhouettes were seen but not their faces.

Standing all mighty at the front of Teikoku Academy's soccer team was the captain with his hands inside his pockets.

He had a Mohawk-like hairstyle and even in the shadowy darkness of the field, you can clearly see his menacing grin.

He was Fudou Akio.

The other team?

Please, don't even ask about them.

The team members, all of them, were on the ground. Their bodies were covered in bruises.

Some of them were even crying from shame.

"You have lost, don't forget it. This is the way Teikoku works, yes…" the coach of Teikoku's soccer team, an old fat man with white hair and a white beard said to the coach of the other team, who was on his arms and knees.

That was Hibiki Seigou.

The coach of the opposite team was speechless as he stared at the ground.

Just then, Hibiki raised up a sheet of paper. He let it go and the paper floated calmly towards the ground in front of the other coach, who was sweating and trembling from fear as he stared at the paper.

"Losers do not deserve to exist." the coach of Teikoku's soccer team said in a mighty voice.

On the piece of paper was written, 'Application for Disbandment'.

"Do it!" Fudou shouted with the menacing grin still on his face. His hand rose up, acting as a signal. Though, why did his voice sounded like a girl? Oh wait, in the original series, it was Kidou's voice. But then again, Kidou never sounded girly… Never mind that.

Out of nowhere, came something like a truck, with Teikoku Academy's flag attached to it. The 'truck' crashed into the opposite soccer team's school building, destroying it with each strike. The windows broke and the walls crashed to the ground.

Soon, the ground where once a building stood became nothing more than a pile of garbage. The only thing standing was Teikoku Academy's vehicle of destruction. The captain of Teikoku's soccer team stood in front of the vehicle, and his coach's sinister laugh filled the area.

**Episode 001: Sakka Yarou Ze! Part 1!**

**(Episode 001: Let's Play Soccer! Part 1!)**

It was a fine and fresh day at Raimon Junior High.

A teenage boy with brown hair and an orange headband on his head climbed down the stairs ecstatically.

His name was Endou Mamoru, and he was the captain of his school's soccer club.

Speaking of the soccer club, he was heading for it right now!

The soccer club's clubhouse was small but it was better than nothing. Beside the door, was a sign that said 'Soccer Club'. Endou slid the door open, walked in, changed into his goalkeeper uniform and grabbed a soccer ball.

"Hey, let's practice!" he shouted to his teammates.

Unfortunately, none of them cared.

Kabeyama was eating a pack of chips while sitting on two tyres.

Someoka had his hands crossed behind his head while slouching on a brown chair.

Little Shourin was practicing his martial arts.

Kurimatsu was playing on his Nintendo DS with Shishido watching him from behind his shoulder.

And the last member of the soccer team, an Italian migrant Fideo Aldena was reading a gag comic.

"Come on! Practice!" Endou tried again, though this time his face fell into a hilarious frown after he said the word 'practice'.

And again, he was ignored.

"What's wrong? We haven't practiced lately!" Endou exclaimed.

Someoka turned his head around to face Endou. "Did you manage to reserve the field?" he asked in a bored tone.

Endou thought for a while, a little shocked that Someoka asked that. "I was thinking of making a deal with the rugby club," he explained.

"That's what I thought…" Fideo said without looking up from his gag comic. The guy in the cover of the comic was suspiciously wearing something very, very similar to the soccer club's uniform. Now, I wonder…

"We'll only end up being laughed by them again," Kurimatsu remarked, still focusing on is Nintendo DS.

"Or they'll tell us that the tennis courts will be enough, since we only have seven members." Shishido added.

"Why don't we just play when the field is open?" Fideo suggested.

"That's right," Kabeyama agreed.

"Though, the field is never open…" Shourin said.

Though none of them realized Endou was slowly tensing up and was gripping on the soccer ball he had.

"WE'RE THE SOCCER CLUB!" Endou snapped. His hand slammed onto a poster on the clubhouse's wall. The words 'Football Frontier' was written on it.

"Football Frontier…" Endou said, dreamily, "We've got to enter the tournament this year!" he continued.

"Kay? Someoka? Fideo?" Endou said when he was at the table.

"It's impossible," Fideo answered simply.

"Kabeyama! Kurimatsu! Shishido!" Endou went to his teammates one-by-one.

"We can't play in a match with just seven members," Kurimatsu said.

"You're too slow. You're supposed to shoot there." Shishido commented.

"Shut up!" Kurimatsu snapped back, giving his Nintendo DS complete attention.

"You guys! Didn't you guys join the soccer club because you wanted to play soccer?" Endou shouted in desperation. "What soccer club doesn't play soccer!" he asked next as he walked out, slamming the door shut as he did the so.

The 'Soccer Club' sign almost fell off. Fortunately, Endou caught it in time. "Whoops!" he muttered before placing the thing back on the clubhouse's wall. The ball he had been holding rolled away.

"Why is he getting so fired up?" Fideo commented as he stared at the door.

"Even if we did practice, there's no point." Someoka said next. "I heard this club will be disbanded soon."

This time, the soccer players paid attention and gasped, "DISBANDED?"

Kurimatsu lost his game and on the screen showed up a sign that read, 'GAME OVER'.

He whined and cursed himself for not paying attention to his game.

Outside, Endou was aimlessly kicking the soccer ball around, when a female voice called out to him.

"Endou-kun!"

He stopped the ball with his foot and turned his head around, only to see a girl with long and wavy auburn coloured hair in a pink jumpsuit running up to him.

You guessed it right, its Raimon soccer club's manager, Kino Natsumi.

"Oh, Kino." Endou said with a smile.

Natsumi looked at Endou's face with a sad look. "Sorry, I couldn't borrow the field for us…" she said, guiltily.

"It's your fault," Endou replied calmly.

"Where's everyone?" Natsumi asked, confused. She turned around to face the clubhouse. Endou did the same.

"Same as usual," Endou explained with a small smirk.

Natsumi suddenly had a crossed expression. "Should I go and tell them to practice?" her tone sounded menacing and deadly.

Endou stopped her immediately. "It's okay; they'll want to play again sooner or later."

He kicked the ball up and caught it with both of his hands. "After all, those guys really like soccer too!" he exclaimed.

Natsumi smiled and turned around to face Endou. "Then I guess this means you're going to the riverbank again… but playing with elementary school kids is enough practice for you?" she asked.

Endou sighed slightly as he thought about it, his hands dropping. But then he grinned again.

"They're pretty good actually, you'll agree with me once you see them, Kino!" he shouted out.

**X—x**

The sun was setting as Endou played soccer with the Inazuma KFC. Endou kept on praising them with everything they did, like "Nice cut!" or "Keep on shooting!"

Of course, every single shot the kids made were blocked by Endou. He's in junior high for crying out loud! Even somebody who doesn't play soccer could stop shots like those.

Natsumi was standing near the bench, smiling as she did so.

Just then, a teen with bright red hair and golden-coloured eyes was walking by at the top of the hill. He was wearing a black shirt with short white sleeves and dark green coloured shorts. He was frowning when he stopped a little to watch Endou and the other kids play.

"That cut on Ryuusuke just now was awesome, Mako!" Endou complimented to the girl as she drank from her water bottle on the bench.

"Thanks to you, Endou-chan, the team is finally in top shape!" Mako exclaimed happily as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

Endou replied, "Don't give me all the credit! I get practice out of this too!"

"Just you watch Endou! I bet you can't stop this one!" Ryuusuke shouted. "Here's my killer shoot!" He kicked the ball.

Unfortunately, he lost his balance and the ball went off course. The said ball almost hit two gangsters who were passing by.

Endou gasped in shock. This… looked bad…

**.End of Part 1.**

Flo: OwO So I guess you guys understand this now XDD

IE Cast: OAe WHAT. WHAT WHAT WHAT.

Flo: SO FAR, here are the people I made them swap places with:

Hibiki = Kageyama

Fudou = Kidou

Fideo = Handa

Natsumi = Aki

Nagumo (Yes that was Nagumo, ain't it clear already? =w=) = Gouenji

THERE WILL BE MORE CHARACTERS SWAPPED! STAY TUNED! XD

IE Charas: EEEH? OAe

Flo: You're lucky I didn't swap Endou with Tachimukai

Endou and Tachimukai: O_O

Other IE Cast: THAT'S JUST SO WRONG! OAe

Kazemaru: Am I swapped? OAe

Haruna: What about me? Who am I swapped with? OAe

Kidou: OAe HARUNA NOO YOU'RE MY LITTLE SISTER.

Flo: SHUT UP PEEPS =A= Review ne? XD This will be updated slowly, I guess… Basing on the number of episodes Inazuma Eleven have OwO… /shot I'm gonna die. XD


	2. 001 Let's Play Soccer! Part 2

Flo: Yo everyone! Well, I'm updating this story first because it's THE most easiest story to write, EVER .-. XD

IE Cast: … We are expecting more swaps.

Flo: Everybody is :D DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven and the characters. Technically, she doesn't own this story too since the plot belongs to Level-5 :P**

IE Cast: … ((turns and looks at Flo with raised eyebrows))

Flo: ;A; Sou ne…

**Swapped: Inazuma Eleven**

**Episode 001: Sakka Yarou Ze! Part 2!**

**(Episode 001: Let's Play Soccer! Part 2!)**

The two gangsters noticed the ball coming at them and dodged immediately. They both looked really, really, mad…

"Who kicked that ball? Come out here, you little punk!" The tallest one among them shouted, the soccer ball under his feet.

Endou ran up to the two of them and bowed. "Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry about the ball!" He apologized.

The brunette looked up slightly. "Uum, do you think you can re-" but before Endou could even finish his sentence, the gangster who was shorter than Endou himself had kicked the brunette in the gut.

"Oof!" Endou clutched his aching gut and dropped to his knees, wincing in pain from the kick.

Natsumi and Mako gasped from fear. "Endou-kun!" The manager whispered in shock.

"Ball? You mean this?" The tallest gangster asked in a sarcastic tone. He placed hit butt on the ball as he said so.

The teen with bright red hair on the hill narrowed his eyes in annoyance, disgust, and anger.

Endou slowly sat back up even though he was still in pain.

The one who kicked him earlier noticed the logo on Endou's goalkeeper uniform. "Eh? He's from Raimon Jr. High!" He smirked as he looked back at his other friend. "The one with the weak soccer club that barely has any members!"

"How lame, wasting time on teaching kids how to play soccer?" The tall one asked mockingly.

"How about showing them how a real kick looks like, huh Yasui-san?" The short gangster asked his friend who was called 'Yasui'.

Yasui smiled menacingly. "Sure, let's do it…"

He spat on the ball.

Endou and the red haired teen's eye froze from shock and anger.

Yasui lifted his leg up, and without even looking, kicked the ball with full force.

The ball unexpectedly aimed for Mako, who was frozen in place as her bottle of water dropped from her hands.

And unexpectedly as well, the red haired teen from earlier who we all know is Nagumo Haruya ran towards Mako, kicked the ball back and made it hit Yasui's face.

As Nagumo was still 'floating' in the air coolly, with Yasui-san at the bottom and the ball still 'rolling' in his face, the famous guitar solo for Raimon's ace striker started playing, giving the atmosphere an even cooler effect.

Nagumo landed softly on the ground, as Mako watched him with disbelief.

"YASUI-SAN!" The short gangster shouted from shock.

Endou stared at Nagumo with his jaw twitching.

The short gangster glared at Nagumo. "You… YOU!"

The red haired teen turned his head slightly at him and snarled with his eyes saying 'You say something to me, I'll eat you. Literally.'

The small gangster's face fell and he shivered from fear.

Soon enough, he ran away and dragged Yasui-san along with him.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ONE DAY!" He shouted as he disappeared like dust.

"Thanks," Mako said softly to Nagumo, who smiled back at her in response. "Next time run away if a ball like ever comes in your way," he advised with a grin. Mako grinned too and nodded her head. Nagumo turned around to leave when…

"WAIT! Your kick was awesome! Say, do you play soccer?" the soon-to-be famous soccer freak exclaimed as he jogged closer to Nagumo.

Ah, wait a minute, where did Natsumi disappear to? Oh well, not that Endou and Nagumo and Mako and the other kids cared.

"And which school do you come from?" Endou continued.

"You've gotta come and practice with us!" he continued again as if there was no tomorrow.

Nagumo simply threw Endou a glance – which of course made the brunette quite… upset?

And then the red-haired teen just… walked off.

"O-Oi…" Endou tried stopping him but I guess it was just no use.

**.End.**

Flo: Holy Cow this was so short…

Endou: … I saw no other swaps.

Flo: Because we haven't reached the new school day yet! =A=!

**Guys, girls, readers, teens… WHATEVER! XD I have a question, should I… skip a few un-important episodes of Inazuma Eleven so that it would be easier for me to update? If I should, suggest some please? XDD Hasta la vista! Or however you spell it!**


	3. 001 Let's Play Soccer! Part 3

**OTL I am tremendously sorry for the epicly late update of this story well um let's just get going cause I'll be rambling and ranting in the second author's note at the bottom WHEEE**

**Swapped: Inazuma Eleven**

**Episode 001: Sakka yarou ze!**

**Episode 001: Let's Play Soccer!**

**Part 3**

"Tadaima!" Endou shouted as he closed the door behind him. The lad hurriedly rushed up the stairs and ran into his bedroom. He turned on the lights and ran over to the bookshelf – where a picture of his grandpa was kept.

"Grandpa! I met a guy with great soccer skills today!" he said to his 'grandpa'.

Back in the kitchen, Endou's mom called out for her son. "Mamoru! Take a bath before having dinner!"

But Endou didn't hear her and continued 'talking' with his grandpa. "It was the first time I ever saw something like that!" Endou clasped his hands dreamily. "If only he went to our school…"

"Hey Grandpa! Give me a little help from up there so I can meet him again, okay?"

All of a sudden, the door to his bedroom opened and Endou Hitomiko shouted, "Cut that out! Get in the shower this instant!"

Endou jumped up from shock and covered his ears with his hands, somehow believing he was going deaf from his mom's constant shouting. Slowly, the lad turned around with swirls in his eyes. It looked like he had lost his balance as well, since he was all wobbly.

"M-mom… I'm being really serious right now…"

"I won't let you have dinner with that dirt all over you!" Hitomiko said, with her hands on her hips. Her ladle was held firmly in her hand.

"Okay, okay…" Endou slouched and slowly walked away from the bookshelf.

Hitomiko shook her head. "Really, from where did you get this attitude from…?" She muttered under her breathe.

…

"EEEEEEHH?" Endou's screech was heard throughout the whole school. It was a new school day, and guess what? Endou's class had a new classmate!

The red-haired teen standing in front of everybody had the almost same shocked expression on his face but he tried to hide it. On the blackboard behind him, he had written his name on it with white chalk.

'Nagumo Haruya'

Endou gaped like a fish out of water. His index finger was pointed directly at Nagumo. He didn't know any other way to react. 'IS THIS FATE?' he asked himself as he dropped his hand slowly and smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you two friends?" Endou's homeroom teacher asked calmly.

Endou grinned nervously as he held his classmate's head for support. "Uuh no, not really…" Endou took back his hand – his classmate still glaring at him – and scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly feeling excited, the brunette grinned. 'Thank you, Grandpa!' he said in his head.

"Okay, take a seat." His teacher ordered him.

"Hai!" Endou exclaimed and immediately sat down.

The homeroom teacher looked at Nagumo. "This is Nagumo Haruya-kun, who has transferred to our school today. You came from Kidokawa Seishuu Middle School, is that right?"

"Hai," Nagumo nodded.

'Kidokawa eh? Yosh!' Endou thought to himself and grinned again.

Recess came, and most of the students were in the cafeteria. Some of them though, were still in their respective classes.

Nagumo was sitting alone on his desk by the window. He was staring at particularly, nothing.

Endou walked up to him with Natsumi behind him. "Nagumo, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday," the brunette said and scratched the back of his head. Nagumo turned around to look at the brunette. His face was expressionless – for the mean time.

"I'm Endou Mamoru, captain of the soccer club." He said and pointed his thumb towards himself. Then he spread both of his hands out. "I play goalkeeper,"

At this point, Nagumo was already frowning.

"Wanna join the team?" Endou placed his hands on Nagumo's desk. "Kidokawa Seishuu is famous for its soccer, right? No wonder that kick was so good!" Endou tried to imitate Nagumo's kick yesterday.

The red-haired teen was already glaring at Endou.

Endou noticed this and sweat dropped. "W-What's wrong?"

Nagumo lowered his head and clenched his fists in anger. _"I already stopped playing soccer."_

"S-Stop? Why?" Endou placed his hands on Nagumo's desk again.

Nagumo gritted his teeth. He stood up and slammed his hands on his desks, scaring Natsumi – who took a step back. "It's none of your business!" he shouted at Endou with furious eyes.

Endou cautiously stepped away from the red-haired teen. Nagumo looked like he wanted to say something more, but sat back down when he saw Fideo running towards the three of them.

"Endou! Fuyukai-sensei is looking for you," the brunette who had just arrived said. Everybody looked at him, urging Fideo to continue. "He asked for you to come to the principal's office."

"Principal's office?" Endou said, quite confused.

"Looks like they have something important to tell you… I have a bad feeling about this," Fideo said in a worried tone. "They might want to finally disband the club…"

"DISBAND THE CLUB?" Endou screeched. This attracted Nagumo's attention.

"I've heard about the rumours too…" Natsumi said to Endou, in a sad tone.

"You've got to be kidding me! As if I'm going to let them shut us down!" Endou shouted with rage as he walked away, earning worried glances from both Natsumi and Fideo.

…

Already in the principal's office, the young brunette gulped. "Uum… what's the matter?"

The principal was, of course, sitting on his chair at his desk. Fuyukai-sensei was standing right in front of the desk. A girl with dark green forest short hair in a white shirt and dark pink skirt was seen standing by the window panes. She was paying no attention whatsoever towards Endou's presence and continued to stare out the windows.

"I know it's sudden, but your team has been requested to play in a practice match next week,"

Endou almost fell but he managed to stand back up again. "A-a match…"

And that was when realization hit him.

"A MATCH?" he said excitedly. "WHO'S OUR OPPONENT?"

"The opponent is… Teikoku Academy,"

And then all of that happy good feels disappeared at the name of their opposing team.

"T-TEIKOKU? YOU DON'T MEAN THE TEIKOKU ACADEMY THAT IS SAID TO BE THE STRONGEST?"

"Yes, how about it? Isn't it great?" Fuyukai-sensei asked, still rather calm.

"Within these forty years," the principal started, "they're an invincible school that has won the Football Frontier over and over again,"

"Why does the best team in Japan wants to play against us?" Endou asked. He still couldn't believe the fact that they were going to go up against Teikoku Academy next week! "I mean, I'm glad I would be able to compete with the strongest but… we only have seven members right now," he said and lifted up his fingers to show the number 7.

"If you don't have enough players, why don't you gather more before the match?" a female voice suggested.

"Eh?"

The green haired girl from earlier turned around and smiled at Endou. She had a dark pink bow tied around her collar.

"If you don't manage to get more members, or if you can't win in the match, I'll disband your precious soccer club." She smirked.

"Don't decide stuff like that!"

"This is also the decision of the Chief Director and the Principal. It's a waste of school budget to be used on that run-down and pathetic club." The girl continued.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Endou kun! As the daughter of our school's Chief Director, Lady Aki acts as his proxy. Her words are the words of the Chief Director himself,"

Raimon Aki smiled innocently and giggled.

Endou's face glowed red from anger.

…

Back at the soccer club, Endou had just told his teammates about what had happened.

Everybody immediately started to sweat profusely.

"Y-YOU!" Someoka said, still shocked.

"A-And why did you tell them that we'll play the match?" Kurimatsu asked, trying hard to keep his Nintendo from falling.

Endou – who was already in his soccer uniform – resembled a Mexican bull in an arena. "Because we will! I won't let them shut us down! I'll make sure we have eleven members before the match!"

Natsumi – who was in her orange tracksuit – smiled a little but one can clearly see that she was worried.

"But we'll be competing against Teikoku you know…" Shishido said. "No way, there's absolutely no way."

And the atmosphere became even more emo-ish. Endou started to slouch a little.

"We'll just end up being humiliated and beaten into a pulp," Shourin said next.

And now the atmosphere was really emo-ish. Endou's hand had already touched the ground by then.

"I guess we can't avoid being disbanded now," Fideo muttered.

More emo points added.

"It's time to say our goodbyes to the clubroom…" Kabeyama uttered.

"YOU GUYS!" Endou suddenly jumped back up and flames appeared behind him.

"AS LONG AS YOUR LOVE FOR SOCCER IS STRONG, THE IMPOSSIBLE CAN BECOME POSSIBLE!"

"DON'T EVER GIVE UP WITHOUT TRYING!"

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" The brunette's last words echoed.

Endou had just given the best motivational speech in the century. The only bad news is; none of his teammates were motivated.

…

From then on, Endou was always seen running around the school grounds in his goalkeeper uniform, in the same time carrying a big signboard that definitely says 'Come join the soccer club!'

Endou himself kept on shouting those words over and over and over and over and over again.

He ran around the school entrance. Later on he went to the basketball club.

"Come join the soccer club!" he shouted to a player who was making a slam dunk. But the basketball player simply replied, "We still have a soccer club?"

He went to the tennis club practice ground, but received a tennis ball in the face instead; even a remark from one of the members saying that the soccer club team members are so un-cool.

Later on, Endou was seen trying to drag a guy in a black robe holding some sort of stick to the soccer club clubhouse. And a guy from the swimming club was there too, though he was just standing there with a 'WTF is wrong with this guy?' face.

"L-let go!" the guy in the black robe shouted.

…

"Ah…? Soccer club?" the brunette from the track club said with crossed arms as he stared at Endou.

Endou nodded in excitement. "Ichinose, you said you wanted to compete against first-class players right? So if you want to, please stop by whenever you like! I'll be training at the square underneath the tower after school. Oh, it would be nice if you went straight there instead. Well, see you!" and just like that, Endou ran off, leaving a cloud of smoke.

Ichinose Kazuya just stared at Endou's retreating figure with a face of disbelief. "I meant competing against first-class track stars, not soccer players…" he sweat dropped.

…

"Soccer?" a brown-haired teen with glasses said to Endou. "There's no way I'll join now! Try asking me again when you're short of one player,"

Another teen with reddish-orange hair and a striped cat hat on his head was walking near the two brunettes. He looked like he was interested in their conversation but walked away.

"Eh? One?" Endou said, looking rather surprised.

Megane turned on his heels and pushed up his glasses. "Yes, then I, Megane Kakeru, will be the one to save the ailing soccer club. How cool would that be…?" he chuckled and walked away.

Endou closed his eyes and sighed a little. The hat-wearing teen from earlier had returned by walking backwards to read the sign Endou was holding. He slightly smiled. "Eh…"

…

A girl with light-blue hair, white locks and light-blue coloured eyes approached Endou with a small notebook and a pen. Endou stopped walking to listen to what she has to say. From her orange ribbon, Endou guessed that she was a year younger than him.

"I'm from the journalism club," she said. "With the match against Teikoku approaching, do you have any comment?"

"Comments?" Endou blinked. "Ah! I've got one!" He smiled.

"Yes, what is it?" the girl asked with a cool expression – despite the sweet smile she was wearing.

Endou pointed to his signboard and said with a sweat drop, "Can you write that I'm still looking for more members?"

Yagami Reina anime fell right there on the spot.

…

"Eh? ! Soccer is for the weak!" a sumo wrestler shouted to Endou. "If you're a Japanese man, then do sumo!" and he threw Endou away with just a flick of his hand.

The brunette was sent flying into the air with swirls in his eyes.

Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Shishido were seen watching Endou from the window of the sumo club clubhouse. They continued to watch their captain, who retrieved his signboard from the sumo wrestler and was now running again to some other clubhouse.

"Are you guys just going to let him be?" Natsumi appeared out of nowhere with a clipboard in her hands. The three other teenage boys looked at her.

The long-haired manager looked mad. "Didn't you join this club because you wanted to play soccer?"

The three of them looked at each other.

"What does Raimon Soccer Club mean to you guys? !" Natsumi shouted again, this time looking desperate.

The three boys looked back at her. "Manager…"

Natsumi smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "Dou you finally understand?"

"You sound exactly like captain." Kurimatsu remarked.

Natsumi fell backwards a little.

"I think so too." Shishido agreed.

Natsumi fell back even more.

"It's like you got possessed by his soul…" Kabeyama said next.

Natsumi was now on the ground.

…

The sun was setting in the horizon, and Endou was seen running towards his usual training spot. He ran up the stairs to the square in his tracksuit – with a ball in one hand.

Once he reached the square, he saw a certain red-haired teen watching the sun go down. Endou smiled.

"Nagumo!" the brunette ran to the said teen. Nagumo looked at him with a shocked expression that said 'WAIT HOW DID YOU FIND ME HERE?' and immediately turned around to walk away.

But Endou caught up to him. "Nagumo, this is a good place, isn't it?" The brunette passed Nagumo and stopped right in front of him.

Nagumo immediately stopped and glared at Endou. But the other teen didn't notice the glare and continued talking.

"I've loved this place ever since I was a kid!" He held the soccer ball with both hands by now. "Hey, did you hear about the practice match we're having against Teikoku Academy?"

Nagumo's eyes widened from terror. Memories of that day flashed through his mind. He shoved those memories away and narrowed his eyes.

Endou, yet again, didn't notice Nagumo's behaviour. "But we're still short on members… Hey, would you care to reconsider?"

Nagumo shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from Endou to face the sunset again. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Um… Why… why did you stop?" Endou asked carefully. "Can you… tell me?"

There was no answer from Nagumo.

"It's a waste not to use that kick! I got Goosebumps when I saw it! I know you must have your reasons for quitting soccer… But that doesn't mean you hate it, right? If you didn't like soccer, you wouldn't be able to kick like that!"

Nagumo turned his head around to look at Endou. His face was filled with annoyance and anger.

"You sure do talk a lot, don't you?" the red-haired resumed gritting his teeth.

"I want to play soccer with you! If we team up, we could be the best combo ever!"

"Tch," Nagumo grabbed the safety fence and jumped. "Don't talk to me again!"

The red-haired teen landed safely on the ground. He stood up and started to walk, when Endou shouted, "Then… why did you kick the ball yesterday? !"

Nagumo turned his head around with eyes filled with hate. He remembered Mako's scared face, the water bottle that she dropped.

All of it… reminded him too much of _her_.

His eyes softened as he looked down. "Just leave me alone…" and he walked away with Endou staring at his back.

Endou sighed and gazed at the setting sun. "Alright, it's time to practice!" he shouted to himself as his gaze landed on a stack of large tyres.

**Part 3 End. **

**(Uh you might want to skip this rant down here, I needed to vent Orz)**

**I'm so sorry guys… /rubs her temples/ I have a splitting headache right now and I don't think I can write anymore of this story. Oh god, I think I almost fainted earlier. /shivers/ **

**I tried to keep everybody in character, so I'm not really sure if it worked out. I mean, SERIOUSLY, Gouenji and Nagumo might share the same element but their personalities are like ice and fire! **

IE Cast: … Who told you to sleep at 2AM yesterday? =A= And this WAS your idea!

**Shut up, what do you guys know? =.= All you know is SAKKA SAAKKA SAAAKKAKAKAAAA**

IE Cast: Sheesh, what's her problem?

**=A=" ASDFGHJKL; I HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS THAN ALL OF YOU FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

IE Cast: Oh really like?

**School. Girls. Identity crisis. Weeaboos. ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA ADD FOR ME?**

IE Cast: /snorts/

… **That's it I'm writing a horror story and this serial killer will murder all of you. And in the same time I'll imagine I'm actually writing about this serial killer killing all of the people I hate in this world. Yeah. Yeah. Good way to release my tension. Oh and that serial killer will be me. Nuff' said.**

IE Cast: OAe…!

Yuuka: ^_^ Please tell us what you think by clicking the button below! Thank you!~


End file.
